


После дождя

by chasing_kites



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Arkanis (Star Wars), Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Dark, Domestic Violence, Drama, Gingerpilot that almost got there, M/M, Post-Canon, Psychological Trauma, Terminal Illnesses, Trauma, Triggers, coming home, СТЕКЛИЩЕ
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:02:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22652206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasing_kites/pseuds/chasing_kites
Summary: Дэмерон отвозит Хакса на Арканис.
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Armitage Hux
Kudos: 3





	После дождя

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по заявке: Ангст и тлен. ПП проигрывает, Хакса берут в плен и в качестве стандартной процедуры проводят медосмотр. На котором выясняется, что он смертельно и неизлечимо болен, ему осталось всего ничего, он это прекрасно знает, и казнить его в этом случае становится как-то бессмысленно. По скрашивает его последние дни и выполняет последнее желание — вернуться на Арканис. Чувства и мысли человека, который уже не совсем здесь. Чувства и мысли человека, который остаётся.
> 
> ***  
> Написано для команды WTF GingerPilot 2019, саундтрэк: Epica - Tides of Time https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eALDD5XaQuw
> 
> Seasons range, but you remained the same, a steady head, a sun to rain  
> You'll be the light that's shining bright high above me  
> Autumn gold losing hold, we are leaves meant to fall  
> There is meaning to all that fades

Дождь уходил вслед за раскатами грома, растворяясь в густом сером тумане над морем. Плотный мрак прорезало первым за много недель лучом солнца — ещё слабым, едва заметным, но всё равно слепящим на фоне бесцветного, утомлённого ливнями пейзажа. Потемневшие от влаги волосы Хакса на мгновение отразили золото редкого солнечного света, вспыхнули ярким, чистым светом, не оранжевым даже — почти прозрачным. Вспыхнули и погасли, когда солнце вновь поспешно затянуло деловитыми низкими облаками.

Весь он будто бы вспыхнул в эту минуту — и тотчас же угас, По едва успел уловить саму эту мимолётную перемену, за проведённые с ним часы почти привыкнув к блёклому, полупрозрачному человеку, который уже больше чем наполовину был не здесь, несмотря на все усилия По. Но только что — каким-то невероятным чудом, не иначе — По увидел того Хакса, какого никогда не знал, но о чьём существовании подозревал — глубоко внутри.

Там же внутри себя По не решался сознаться в том, что надеялся однажды встретить Хакса такого — непрозрачного, наполненного цветом… живого? У них не оставалось наивности верить в то, что это когда-нибудь всё же случится, — только не с тем диагнозом, который подтвердили медики Сопротивления, тщательно осмотрев пленного.

Его тогда отпустили на все четыре стороны, не стали даже допрашивать: перебежчики из Первого Ордена постоянно прибывали, в информации не было недостатка, и хотя высокопоставленный военный мог бы многое поведать своим противникам под пытками, для него Сопротивление подготовило самую изощрённую — они попросту о нём забыли. Выпустили с базы тогда, когда Хакс уверенно приготовлял себя к неизбежным пыткам, — и он для них словно исчез. Стал невидимым в самом буквальном смысле.

Хакс подозревал, что это было такое проявление гуманности по-сопротивленчески — безгранично самонадеянное и ненужное, ведь по всем их законам его должны были казнить как военного преступника. Либо попытаться вылечить перед процессом и казнью. Но Сопротивлению после их случайной, абсурдной победы было чем заняться помимо заботы о вражеском генерале, к тому же по всем результатам обследования лечение выходило занятием бессмысленным. Какое удачное, если задуматься, решение проблемы.

А затем невидимого для всех Хакса сумел разглядеть тот настырный болтливый пилот. Как, почему — это оставалось для Хакса непостижимым. Он удивился настолько, что сходу высказал участливому Дэмерону всё — о своём диагнозе, о гуманном Сопротивлении и о том, куда именно мог немедля проследовать вражий пилот, потому что Хакса больше не существовало. И незачем идти за оболочкой, внутри которой ничего не оставалось, кроме пустоты и пожирающей саму себя болезни. Вы победили — так чего ж ещё вам надо, глумиться?

В ответ на эту пламенную тираду Дэмерон, чуть склонив голову, рассматривал Хакса так пристально, будто искал в нём что-то. Потом кивнул сам себе, словно нашёл нужное, сгрёб Хакса в охапку и повёл к крестокрылам, не отвечая ни на какие выпады. Невероятно — с его-то разговорчивостью! У Хакса же отчего-то даже не возникло желания сопротивляться — это раньше при таком обращении он бы тут же на месте заколол наглеца кинжалом; тот и сейчас был при Хаксе, но не было никакого смысла его использовать.

Дэмерон внезапно предложил отвезти Хакса куда угодно в галактике. Вот так запросто. Продолжение пытки гуманностью? Исполнение последней воли приговорённого, пусть и не ими, врага? Очередная возвышенная блажь в духе победителей. Хакс ничего не терял. Ничего не приобретал. Он сливался с пространством, растворяясь в нём капля за каплей, теряя цвет и желание бороться. А потому неожиданно согласился на спонтанное предложение. Дэмерон был настырен до отвращения, и Хакс не был уверен, что тот бы так запросто от него отстал, если бы Хакс всё же попытался от него отделаться.

Что же, раз Дэмерону так охота было напоследок сыграть в святошу — пусть потешит своё самолюбие. Хакс не помнил, когда проговорился про Арканис и почему из всех возможных и невозможных локаций выбрал именно планету вечного дождя. И вечной боли, которая так никогда и не прошла. Заглушённая и подавленная, она всё это время оставалась в нём — его личный вечный дождь, который не прекращался и, казалось, тоже вымывал из Хакса его самого — кем он был, кем он мог быть, если бы война завершилась иначе, если бы Верховный лидер… Если бы Верховный лидер до него… Если бы его собственный отец…

Дождь замывал всё, старательно и без перерывов. Дэмерон глядел на Хакса неотрывно, поставив управление кораблём на автопилот. Потом зябко поёжился, словно бы от дождя. Будто тоже чувствовал его, слышал стук капель за стуком сердца Хакса и не мог никаким зонтом укрыть их от бушующей стихии — дождь становился ливнем, и в потоках воды делались слышными голоса. Их голоса — всех их, кого Хакс когда-то знал — и кого не знал вовсе.

Все они сливались в монотонный гул — и растворяли в нём Хакса. Фигурально, натурально — как угодно. Хакс смотрел сквозь Дэмерона и неведомо откуда находил в себе силы изумляться тому, что тот был среди этой воды единственным — непрозрачным. Плотным, полным цвета, жара и — жизни? Дождь почему-то не мог до него добраться. Обходил стороной.

Непрозрачный Дэмерон прикладывал свою горячую непрозрачную ладонь куда-то к самому сердцу Хакса — и слушал плеск воды внутри. Странно, что его рука не проходила сквозь Хакса насквозь, не сталкивалась со стеной за его спиной, не расплёскивала неаккуратным месивом всё то, что когда-то было Хаксом — а стало только дождём.

Но рука была твёрдая и горячая, растопыренные пальцы Дэмерона держали его цепко, больно впиваясь в кожу сквозь слои форменной одежды, словно пытались вытащить из-за сплошной стены дождя его сердце. Или всего Хакса целиком — тот не был уверен, что от него что-то ещё оставалось, кроме оболочки и едкой ухмылки, едва скрывавшей пропасть внутри него.

Они ничего не могли поделать — ему прямо об этом сказали, без утайки и долгих предисловий, даже не назвали примерно, сколько ему оставалось. В их глазах читалось безмолвное «заслужил», и Хаксу тогда страшно хотелось убивать, утащить их вместе с собой в вязкое небытие, утопить их в дожде, смотреть, как они захлёбываются и молят о пощаде, но молить было некого — только вода, без конца и без края, холодная, бесстрастная и пустая. Пустая.

А Дэмерон в этой пустоте будто что-то нащупал — от его ладони шло незнакомое, чужое тепло, которое почему-то не было неприятным. Хакс думал сбросить с себя его руку и спокойно раствориться в струях дождя, но что-то останавливало его — дождь замедлялся, делался тише, голоса в нём почти совсем пропадали…

А Дэмерон и его ладонь оставались на месте. Чёрные глаза пригвождали к месту, прижигали его будто клеймом, но Хакс не чувствовал боли. Ему словно отвели место, свободное от дождя, выжгли его прямо в нём самом и теперь внимательно следили, чтобы вода не прорвалась вовнутрь.

***

Синие всполохи гиперпространства за окнами корабля сменились кромешным мраком медленного, спящего космоса. Арканис, как и всегда, был затянут тучами по всей своей поверхности. Они приземлились, и Хакса, несмотря на всю его решимость не поддаваться воспоминанию, болезненно прошило горечью узнавания, хотя он и надеялся, что сумеет — забыть. Боялся признаться себе в этой глупой, бессмысленной надежде — но всё равно вцепился в неё отчаянно. Не сработало. Холодный влажный воздух набивался в лёгкие колотым льдом и пробуждал память, укол за уколом, удар за ударом.

Мокрые следы на песке исчезали за ними так же, как и тогда, — а ещё этот песок замечательно впитывал кровь. Хакс слишком хорошо, слишком ярко об этом помнил — как дорожки чёрного и тягучего застывают на песчаном крошеве, будто в нерешительности, пока наконец медленные обленившиеся волны не замывают их, едва докасаясь, — и тогда всё заканчивается. Хаксу мучительно хотелось верить, что и это тогда тоже взаправду закончилось. Но память не была песком — и волны не смывали с неё ничего.

Не смывали тёмных следов, разбухшей от крови одежды, глубоких борозд на песке, прочерченных её пальцами, маленького мальчика, бежавшего за ними, спотыкаясь и теряя равновесие, падая в лужи и глотая комья песка. Сверху их укутывало дождём, словно побуждало успокоиться, не кричать так, не драться, не сопротивляться — просто слиться с водой и позволить ей себя растворить. Обманывало, всегда обманывало.

И теперь Хакс возвращался под этот дождь — за годы тот ничуть не изменил своих привычек убаюкивать случайных путников, попавших в его объятья. Стоило же путникам поверить его обещанию успокоения — как дождь обращался ливнем. Как сейчас.

Дэмерон не собрал им ни зонта, ни плащей, хотя и знал, что они направляются в край вечных дождей. Хакс неловко пожал плечами — шинель вся набухла водой и неудобно отяжелела. После минутного раздумья Хакс сбросил её прямо на песок и колотые ракушки. Неприятно кольнуло символичностью простого действия: всегда безукоризненно чистая генеральская шинель валялась в обломках принесённого волнами мусора, с налипшим на неё песком и водорослями. Так и он — пал в этот хлам, в эту грязь, и уже не было сил из неё подняться. Даже если б ему приказали. И некому было приказать.

Они стояли у кромки волн и даже не делали попыток бежать от разыгравшегося ливня. Глупо. Как же глупо. Дэмерон порывался стащить с себя пилотскую куртку и натянуть на Хакса, но тот не пустил его, откуда только силы взялись. Дурак, сам переохладится, схватит воспаление лёгких и не сможет вернуться к своим. Почему, собственно, Хакс вообще о нём думал? Заботился? Какое ему дело, вернётся Дэмерон куда-либо или сгинет на Арканисе вместе с ним. Да и тот был слишком крепким малым, чтобы какая-то простуда его свалила.

А Хаксу уже можно было не обращать внимания на такие мелочи. Он должен был быть безукоризненным, безупречным раньше — всегда, всю свою жизнь, но теперь не был должен ничего и никому. От этой пустоты было почему-то больнее, чем от безжалостно хлеставших его струй. Не должен. Выброшен. Отпущен умирать. Невидимка. В доме его никто не ждал — самого дома тоже не было. Только эта граница воды и песка да дождь вместо неба сплошною стеной.

Сквозь эту стену пробивался Дэмерон — снова глупо. Незачем. Они враги, и даже после окончания войны у них нет ни малейшей причины держаться за руки. Держаться… Хакс отчего-то ухватился за взявшую его руку — не оттолкнул, не притворился, что не замечает. От руки шло тепло и ненужная уверенность — в чём ещё ему должно быть уверенным, кроме того, что его песенка спета? Для чего?

Захотелось кричать, тоже безо всякого смысла — кричать на воду, на дождь и на Дэмерона, задавать этот вопрос, лишённый ответов, — и Хакс кричал, беззвучно, захлёбываясь воплем, не издав вовне ни единого звука: у него ещё оставалась честь, последняя константа в его прозрачном существовании. Он не сломается, не закричит, не рассыплется ракушечными осколками прямо здесь и сейчас — до последнего станет держаться.

Дэмерон его не слышал, но знал, что Хакс кричал, — по сжавшейся в его пальцах холодной ладони, по напряжению всего его тела, точно натянутой тетиве, знал — и только держал Хакса крепче. Не задавал вопросов — ни ему, ни себе: почему он вообще подошёл тогда на базе к Хаксу, а не прошёл мимо, не…

А потом дождь ушёл вслед за громом, и небо просветлело. Солнце мазнуло их одиноким лучом — невзрачное арканисское солнце, бледное и усталое светило, едва находящее силы пробиться сквозь толщу дождевых туч. И Хакс изменился. Рука Дэмерона дрогнула, мир вокруг распался на тысячи осколков. Колотые ракушки, ослепительно белые, умытые ливнями и морем — всё вокруг сыпалось крошевом. А в волосах Хакса полыхал огонь — настоящий, живой.

По моргнул, прогоняя наваждение, — и оно покорно исчезло вместе со слабеющим солнцем. Перед ним снова был Хакс — полупрозрачный, преступник, исчезающий, убийца, уходящий… Но образы наслаивались друг на друга — По всё ещё видел этот огонь в волосах, пламя, перекинувшееся на глаза, на кожу, на тело — лихорадочный блеск наполненных цветом глаз, влажные полуоткрытые губы, рдеющие скулы, кровь в венах раскалённая, точно лава; руки Хакса в его руках, сам Хакс — прижимается разгорячённым лбом к его лбу в поисках прохлады, отдохновения от лихорадки…

Мираж. Хакс вскинул на По бесцветные глаза и скривил тонкие губы. Всё — мираж. Не было такого и не будет. По осторожно погладил его по костяшкам холодных пальцев. Хакс отвернулся, будто смутившись, — неужели он тоже… Видел всё это в единственном солнечном луче? Всё то, чего никогда не могло бы быть. По тряхнул головой — с мокрых кудрей разлетелись тяжёлые капли. Прошлые имена и заслуги потеряли все свои значения. Их смыло дождём.

— Ты останешься, знаешь об этом? — По старался не думать о том, что именно скороговоркой выпаливал Хаксу, схватив того за плечи, — просто продолжал говорить, говорить, пока они оба не захлебнутся, но так это же будет лучше, чем если Хакс растворится в его руках и так никогда и не узнает, что По его видел, его настоящего, даже если сам Хакс в это не верил, даже если не в их мире…

— Останешься в этом луче, останешься в моей памяти, останешься человеком, я не знал, что такое возможно, что ты тоже, что ты… — По сбивался, задыхался и терял нужные слова, но не замолкал. — Останешься в этом цвете, даже и не надейся раствориться без следа, слышишь?

Хакс слышал. Не верил ни единому слову, не смог бы поверить; но слышал — и продолжал слушать Дэмерона, которого точно обуяло лихорадкой вместо него, Хакса, и теперь тот порол горячку, что не забудет Хакса, что знает его, даже если Хакс сам себе так никогда и не признается — да в чём ему признаваться?

Но от этой горячки почему-то делалось легче, плотнее — живее? Дождь закончился, но Хакс не ушёл вместе с ним и не растворялся — пока Дэмерон держал его за плечи, чуть не тряся. Он весь точно окружил его, как защитное поле, как система противодействия — дождю, крикам тех внутри Хакса, — и защищал, бессмысленно и исступлённо, как-то самозабвенно даже, но всё ещё глупо. Никакого здравомыслия.

Всё, что они делали в своём Сопротивлении, — восторженные благоглупости. Защищали ими же побеждённых от дождя внутри и снаружи. Поддерживали врагов, когда те падали в ракушечное крошево, загребая пальцами мокрый песок, потому что руки не слушались, а на голову давило тишиной — чужой, незнакомой тишиной. Внутренний крик ушёл вместе с дождём. Дэмерон крепко обхватил Хакса в объятьях, больше похожих на захват, и стоял подле него на коленях.

После всего, что Хакс сделал и кем он был, его бы должно было бесить это неуместное сочувствие, эта оскорбительная жалость — вот только Хаксу надоело врать себе. В этой коленопреклонённой фигуре, плотно сжимающей его полупрозрачное тело, не было ничего оскорбительного. Пожалуй, это и было самым страшным: Дэмерон был искренен.

И он ведь действительно запомнит Хакса и этот солнечный луч — пусть в этом всё ещё не прояснялось никакого смысла. И не прояснится после. Но Дэмерон запомнит. Почему же от этого вдруг становилось так спокойно внутри? Хакс попробовал вспомнить, как улыбнуться без яда. Судя по просветлевшему лицу Дэмерона, у него даже получилось.

Дождь закончился совсем.


End file.
